HAKUMEI
by dwidobechan
Summary: Seorang Oni yang ingin menjadi manusia sepenuhnya, entah harapannya akan terkabul, dia tetap mencoba... Seorang Oni lain mencoba mendapatkannya, untuk apa itu masih di pertanyakan... my first fic in fandom Vocaloid, Newbie


Disclaimer Vocaloid: Yamaha

Disclaimer VY Series: Bplats & Yamaha

Pairing: VY1 Mizki & VY2 Yuuma

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Supernatural

Warning : Newbie, Abal, AU, OOC, banyak Typo, dll.

**HAKUMEI**

Bulan purnama yang bersinar menyinari hutan aokigahara itu membuat bayangan daun berguguran yang menjadi pertanda seorang oni (Setan/Iblis) yang baru saja melewati hutan itu, oni itu dengan lincahnya berlari melewati pohon-pohon didepan jalan yang dia lalui membuat kimono yang dia kenakan melabai-lambai tertiup angin yang dibuatnya, tampak dari belakang oni itu terlihat seseorang yang mengejarnya, oni itupun terus berlari menghindar dari seseorang yang mengejarnya, sayangnya oni itu kalah cepat dari orang itu, dan akhirnya oni itu tertangkap oleh orang itu... tapi ketika bulan purnama itu menyinari sebagian wajah orang itu, terlihat sepasang tanduk dikepalanya dan matanya beriris kucing berwarna kuning yang menatap tajam sang oni yang ditangkapnya, oni itu tak menyangka kalau yang menangkapnya adalah sesama oni juga, tapi kenapa oni itu menangkapnya? Pikir oni yang tertangkap itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak si oni yang terjebak diantara oni yang ada di depannya dengan pohon dibelakangnya. Penangkap oni tersebut hanya menyeringai menampakan gigi taringnya yang panjang, lalu tangan berkuku tajam yang memegang kedua tangan oni yang tertangkap itu dan menaruh diatas kepala oni tersebut, dan tangan si penangkap oni tersebut memegang dagu oni yang tersudut itu dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir oni didepannya. Mata merah darah oni itu melotot kaget pada aksi yang akan dilakukan padanya, jarak bibir mereka semakin dekat dan...

"Mizki-nee!" panggil seorang gadis kecil yang berhasil menggagalkan aksi oni itu. Disusul dengan seorang pemuda yang datang dari belakang gadis kecil itu.

Mata Mizki melirik adiknya yang berada jauh disebelahnya, "Y-Yuuki..." panggilnya lirih pada adiknya. Oni yang menangkap kakaknya itu segera menghilang menghindari mereka, oni itu meninggalkan bekas keberadaannya yang menjadi ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang segera lenyap dari saat itu juga. Mizki yang tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya yang bergemetar jatuh terduduk bersender di pohon dibelakangnya.

Gadis yang bernama Yuuki itu segera menghampiri kakaknya disusul pemuda yang berada dibelakangnya, "Mizki-nee! Mizki-nee tidak apa-apa 'kan?!" tanya yuuki khawatir melihat wajah pucat sang kakak yang masih menunduk tertutup oleh rambut panjang hitamnya.

"kenapa kau berada disini? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya pemuda yang menjadi kakaknya itu dengan sedikit tekanan, sepertinya dia marah, apalagi saat adiknya akan dicium oleh seorang oni yang tidak dikenalnya, ditambah dengan adiknya yang tidak membawa satu senjatapun walau senjata yang biasa adiknya pakai tidak dibawa.

"Maaf... akan aku jelaskan, tapi tidak disini," akhirnya Mizki menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, tanpa disuruh kakaknya menggendong Mizki dipunggungnya dan meloncat keatas dahan pohon dan adiknya segera menyusul, mereka membawa pulang Mizki yang mereka sayangi ketempat tinggal mereka.

Sepasang mata beriris kuning menatap intens ketiga bersaudara tersebut dari puncak pohon, oni itu semakin menyipitkan matanya kesal, sedangkan yang ditatapnya sebenarnya sudah mengetahui kalau mereka sedang di awasi, tapi karena mereka tidak ingin ada keributan, akhirnya mereka membiarkannya saja.

Mizki POV

"Sudah larut malam, aku harus segera pulang, pasti mereka mencariku, apa aku terlalu asik mengobrol dengan para youkai itu ya..." ucap ku melihat langit malam, ah... lebih baik aku segera pulang, aku berlari melewati pohon-pohon besar yang berada di hutan ini, bulan purnama menyebalkan... setiap bulan purnama aku menjadi manusia seutuhnya, itu benar-benar membuatku kerepotan karena kekuatanku akan berkurang, kalau saja malam ini bukan bulan purnama aku bisa meloncati dahan-dahan pohon tua itu dengan cepat, lagi pula dengan wujud seperti ini aku bisa ketahuan manusia, tapi tidak mungkin manusia berjalan-jalan di tempat ini, yeah... kecuali manusia-manusia yang ingin bunuh diri ditempat ini...

Kupercepat lariku saat aku mengetahui ada seseorang yang mengikutiku dari belakang, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk melihat siapa orang itu, kupaksakan kakiku yang sudah lelah berlari sejak tadi, ayolah... sedikit lagi-

BRUK

"Ugh.." gumam ku sakit merasakan sebuah benturan dipunggungku, aku segera sadar kalau kedua tanganku dipegang diatas kepalaku oleh... 'Dia, dia juga seorang oni sepertiku?!' batinku melihat sebuah tanduk dan mata beriris kucing berwarna kuning, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, "Lepaskan aku!" teriak ku sekencang mungkin, ku lihat walahnya menampakkan seringai dengan kedua gigi taringnya yang panjang, kalau aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku saat ini juga aku pasti sudah menghabisi oni ini, aku juga lupa membawa senjataku... sial. T-tunggu tangannya menyentuh daguku dan menariknya mendekati bibirnya itu, 'Gyaaa!' teriakku didalam batin, kedua mataku membulat sempurna saat aku juga tidak bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhku dan bibirku semakin dekat dengan bibirnya, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa...

"Mizki-nee!" aku mendengar suara itu, i-itu Yuuki?!

"Y-Yuuki..." panggilku lirih melihat Yuuki dari ekor mataku, Yuuki kau pahlawankuu!

Oni yang berniat menciumku itu lantas segera melepaskan pegangannya dan merubah dirinya menjadi ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang segera lenyap, a-apa dia juga seorang oni sepertiku? Tapi pertanyaan itu akan ku simpan saja, aku sudah terlalu lelah saat ini, badanku sudah bisa digerakkan sekarang, tapi aku tidak bisa menopang tubuhku yang akhirnya jatuh terduduk, aku mendengar Yuuki memanggilku, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, "kenapa kau berada disini? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" ternyata kakak juga ada disini, "Maaf... akan aku jelaskan, tapi tidak disini," jawabku seadanya dengan kepala yang tertunduk, yang terakhir ku lihat adalah wajah Yuuki dan kakakku memperlihatkan dua ekspresi yang berbeda...

* * *

Gadis bernama Mizki itu sedang duduk di salah satu dahan pohon tua yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, angin yang berhembus menerbangkan daun maple yang berguguran dan rambut hitamnya yang berkibar membuat pemandangan yang cukup indah dipandang, sayangnya dia hanya seorang oni yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa... Matanya menutup merasakan suasana itu, entah sejak kapan dia selalu berada disana disaat-saat seperti ini.

Siang itu terasa sangat terik bagi oni biasa, tidak seperti Mizki dan dua saudaranya yang bisa bertahan di siang hari, kalau ditanya kenapa, mungkin nanti jawaban ini akan terjawab, lagi pula hal ini cukup menguntungkan bagi mereka.

"Mizki-nee!" Mata birunya terlihat saat seseorang memanggilnya dari bawah pohon itu, lalu Mizki segera melompat turun dari dahan yang dia duduki, "Ada apa Yuuki-chan?" tanya Mizki pada Yuuki berada dihadapannya, Yuuki juga seorang oni sama seperti Mizki, dia mempunyai dua tanduk oni kecil yang berada di kepalanya, rambut hitam keunguan pendeknya yang terkuncir dua dihiasi kelopak bunga sakura, kimono selututnya bermotif bunga sakura serta obi kuning berbentuk pita besar yang melilit pinggang kecilnya, dan lengan kimono panjang yang terpisah menghasilkan kelopak bunga sakura dari ujung lengan kimononya. Dia selalu membawa katana dipunggungnya dengan lonceng yang melekat di sarungnya.

"Mizki-nee dipanggil nii-san, katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan," jawab Yuuki lalu pergi menuruni hutan itu, "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Mizki melihat Yuuki pergi, "Aku mau berjalan-jalan saja nee-chan!" seru Yuuki dari kejauhan, "Baiklah," jawab Mizki, sebenarnya Mizki tahu kalau adiknya tidak berjalan-jalan, tapi sedang mencari seseorang untuk dipersatukan, Yuuki itu oni yang bekerja seperti cupid, mencari dua manusia yang berbeda gender dan mempersatukannya, hanya saja Yuuki melakukannya dengan cara mengubah bentuk kelopak bunga sakura dari lengan kimononya ke dalam bentuk hati walau bentuk yang terlihat tetap seperti kelopak bunga sakura pada umumnya, dan merangsang cinta ke manusia yang menyentuhnya. Tapi disaat musim gugur seperti ini, jarang sekali manusia yang bisa di persatukan Yuuki, lebih banyak saat musim semi, karena manusia-manusia itu suka berhanami, dan kelopak bunga sakura Yuuki bisa tersamarkan oleh kelopak bunga sakura lainnya. Tapi itu yang membuat Mizki berpikir, kenapa dia dan adiknya mempunyai tugas yang berbeda? Mizki sebagai oni yang membasmi setan yang hidup di hati manusia, tapi Mizki juga berpikir kalau dia adalah setan dan setan membasmi sesama setan? Tapi dia juga tahu kalau setan yang dia basmi adalah setan pengganggu, bukan seperti dirinya.

Tak terasa Mizki yang melamun saat menuju rumahnya ternyata sudah sampai, rumahnya yang tak terlalu besar dengan gaya khas tradisional jepang, lalu Mizki menuju ruangan dimana kakaknya menunggu dengan melewati beranda samping rumahnya, Mizki melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di pinggir beranda menikmati daun-daun yang berguguran, sepertinya sedang bersantai dari tugas-tugas yang sudah di selesaikannya, dia hanya memakai Kinagashi pakaian sehari-harinya dengan rambut ungu panjangnya yang saat ini tergerai terkuncir diujung rambutnya, "Gakupo-nii memanggilku?" tanya Mizki sambil duduk disamping kakaknya, "Hmmm..." jawabnya bergumam tak jelas, mata ungunya menatap Mizki yang duduk di sampingnya, "Aku tahu apa yang akan nii-san bicarakan, apa soal kemarin saat aku diam-diam pergi ke hutan aokigahara?" tanya Mizki tanpa menatap mata kakaknya, "Begitulah, kenapa kau pergi kesana?" tanyanya sambil duduk menghadap Mizki, "Aku hanya ingin bertemu para Youkai yang ada disana..." jawabnya lirih, Gakupo hanya menghela nafas mengetahui perbuatan adiknya, "Bukannya disini sudah ada Yuuki yang menemanimu?" tanya Gakupo sedikit kesal, "Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bosan ditemani Yuuki, aku ingin mempunyai teman..." ucap Mizki lirih sambil menunduk dalam, membuat suasana disekitar mereka lebih hening dari sebelum mereka berbicara, "Lagi pula mereka tidak seperti para setan yang aku bunuh, mereka masih mempunyai hati walau mereka tidak mau memperlihakannya..." jawabnya bertambah lirih, namun masih bisa didengar kakaknya, "Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk pergi kesana, setidaknya kau membawa senjatamu, aku tidak ingin kau bertemu oni yang waktu itu berniat menciummu," jawaban kakaknya sukses membuat Mizki diam seribu kata, "Tapi baru pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tidak berdaya disaat seperti itu, biasanya kau langsung bertarung dengan oni seperti itu bukan?" tanya Gakupo dengan sok bergaya detektif, "Nii-san tahu 'kan kalau kemarin aku tidak membawa satupun senjata..." jawab Mizki setenang mungkin, "Tapi bukannya kau bisa menggunakan ninjutsu yang sudah kau kuasai itu?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Gakupo melihat perubahan pada adiknya, kedua tanduk adiknya tumbuh memanjang, dan aura berada disekitarnya terasa berbeda, "Aaa... baiklah kalau begitu, aku hanya bertanya saja, aku pergi dulu," jawab Gakupo sambil berdiri dan pergi menjauhi adiknya setenang yang dia bisa walau dalam hatinya berkata 'Menyeramkan'.

Merasa kakaknya sudah tidak berada ditempatnya, Mizki mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat sekeliling, Mizki yang menyadari ada keanehan, kemudian menyentuh tanduknya, "Haaah... kenapa saat aku marah sulit mengendalikan kekuatanku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri yang bingung dengan keadaan yang dia alami sendiri, Mizki terlihat seperti oni yang pendiam, tapi tak disangka jika sudah marah atau berada dalam pertempuran, dia sulit dikendalikan, bahkan kakaknya pun belum tentu bisa, ckckck.

Saat emosinya sudah stabil, tanduknya kembali mengecil, dan Mizki pergi ke suatu taman sepi tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, dia pergi kesana hanya untuk bertemu Yuuki yang ingin bermain dengannya, mungkin taman yang dia tuju terlihat seperti taman angker, tapi menurut mereka taman itu seperti taman bermain biasa yang terdapat berbagai macam permainan yang bisa mereka mainkan.

"Yuuki," Panggil Mizki melihat Yuuki sedang menunggunya, "Ah, Mizki-nee!" seru Yuuki melihat Mizki sudah datang, tapi sepertinya Yuuki tidak sendirian, dia bersama seorang anak perempuan seumuran Yuuki, "Yuuki, siapa dia? Aku baru melihatnya, dia teman barumu?" tanya Mizki sambil tersenyum pada teman baru adiknya, "Iya, dia temanku namanya Hanako," jawab Yuuki antusias, dia terlihat seperti anak perempuan biasa yang memakai kimono panjang, dengan rambut hitam pendeknya, "Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Mizki penasaran, "Ummm... sebenarnya saat aku pergi ke toilet wanita di sekolah itu, aku betemu dengan Hanako," jawabnya sambil menarik tangan Hanako mendekati kakaknya,_ 'Toilet sekolah? Oh.. ternyata dia ya...' _pikir Mizki, "Perkenalkan aku Mizki, kakaknya Yuuki," ucapnya sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Hanako, "Aku Hanako..." jawabnya singkat.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada nee-san, boleh 'kan?" tanya Hanako yang dari tadi sudah memperhatikan Mizki.

"Tentu saja boleh, ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Nee-san sudah tahu 'kan kalau aku sebenarnya hantu?" tanya Hanako lagi sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya sih begitu, tapi Hanako-chan berbeda dari setan yang sering kubunuh, jadi Hanako tidak akan kubunuh tenang saja," jawab Mizki dengan senyuman tak berdosa, Ah... Mizki kenapa kamu bekata seperti itu pada seorang gadis kecil?

DUK

"Aduh!" rintih kakaknya kesakitan, "Yuuki! Kenapa kamu memukulku dengan katanamu itu? Sakit tahu!" ucapnya memegang bekas pukulan di kepalanya, tapi untungnya katana itu masih terbalut pada sarungnya.

"Seharusnya Nee-chan tidak berkata seperti itu! Lihat, Hanako pergi 'kan!" seru Yuuki marah, "Eh? Maafkan Nee-chan, lalu sekarang Hanako kemana?"

"Sepertinya dia kembali ke toilet dimana aku bertemu dengannya," jawab Yuuki menebak, "Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya, Yuuki kau bisa antarkan aku 'kan?" tanya Mizki tersenyum kearah adiknya, "Huh, pergi saja sendiri!" jawabnya sambil membuang muka, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Mizki marah, "Aaahh~ baiklah, jika saja Gakupo-nii tahu kalau kau pergi ke sekolah manusia-manusia itu, apa yang akan terjadi ya?" ancam Mizki halus pada adiknya, ternyata Mizki sudah membuat rencana, "Eeh?! Jangan sampai Gakupo-nii tahu! Baiklah aku akan mengantar Nee-chan," jawabnya cemberut, terpaksa menuruti permintaan kakaknya, akhirnya mereka menuju sekolah dimana Hanako tinggal.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah diikuti oleh sesosok mahluk dari balik pohon di taman itu, entah itu manusia atau mahluk lain...

**TBC**

Salam kenal, Dwi author baru yang mencoba membuat fic di fandom vocaloid, bagaimana ceritanya? Aku harap ceritanya menarik.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu original VY1 Mizki yang berjudul HAKUMEI (ada versi VY2 Yuuma juga lho XD!)

Kalo mau dengerin lagunya cari aja yg ada PV-nya

Disini aku juga menambahkan Yuuma sebagai salah satu tokoh utama di fic ini, tapi Yuuma belum keliatan di chapter ini *ditusuk Yuuma pake wakizashi

maaf kalo fic ini tidak memuaskan...

**Review please**


End file.
